Ron's Theory 2
by CutewithAcapital-Q
Summary: Ron is looking through muggle travel brocheres, and comes across a very "magical" place, then has an idea, then hermione and Harry Bring him back down to earth. not a sequal really, you can read this without knowing the first, takes place in 5th year Xmas


A/N: Hi I thought of this when I was looking through the multitude of Fan art I have collected, and I was inspired by one of the most silly I found.

I would also like to thank the reviewers of Ron's Theory #1 that encouraged/prompted me to continue in a series! This one's for you, Tarna!

Caution: Ron is far more dense, then I'd rather he be, but the story only works with this minor character tweak

I own nothing, not even the ability to write a funnier way to say it

Ron's Theory #2 Death by Disney

"Hermione?" Ron asked curiously, looking at one of the muggle travel brochures she had brought with her to Grimwald Place. Christmas holiday had been very stressful, with Mr. Weasley in St. Mungo's, but somehow within all the mayhem, that particular day was just a time to relax. They were down in the kitchen alone, because Harry was busy spending as much time as he could with Sirius.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione sighed, putting her book down, yet again. She should have known Mr. Weasley's fascination for muggles was hereditary.

"This place in America, 'Gisneyland'," Ron struggled to read the word.

"_Disneyland_," she corrected rolling her eyes, "What about it?" she picked up her book again knowing she wouldn't need to concentrate very hard for this.

"Have you ever been there?"

"Yes, not to the one in America, but the one in Paris, once."

"Really? What was it like?"

"I don't remember it well, I was very small and my parents didn't approve of many of the rides."

"What about this one?" Ron waved the brochure in front of her face, brandishing a picture of the inside of a ride. It had the ideally perfect little family, sitting in a colorful boat floating down a tiny water way, grinning at the parade of happy little animatronic dolls all of different ethnicities, in front of them.

"That's It's a Small World," Hermione recognized the joyful dolls at once.

"Was it as cheery as this thing says?" Ron lifted the pamphlet.

"Even more so," Hermione said in a monotone, turning the page.

"Huh," Ron thought a moment, "Do you think if we got You-Know-Wh—,"

"No," she cut him off plainly, she had heard enough of his theories before, and they all started the same way.

"But what if we—?"

"No," Hermione finalized.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Oh, yes I do!" she put her book down, "You were probably going to say something like, 'if we got Voldemort," she stopped to roll her eyes as he flinched in the slightest, "to some how go to Disney, ambush him some how, tie him up with rope, then lock him up in that ride till he became good or went insane."

"Bonkers" Ron corrected, disgruntled, "well who asked you anyway!"

"You did, you loon!" Hermione shot back.

"What, no!"

"Yes, you did, you said 'do you think…' that's asking me!"

"Well, who needs your opinion anyway?!"

"Hermione, what you think—?"

"GAWWWW," Ron growled at the horrible timing Harry had, and slammed his head down on to the counter. Harry took little note of this, and continued.

"Do you think Dobby will forgive me if he finds out Buck-beak ripped apart the painting he made of me?"

"Harry, that elf will follow you to the ends of the earth," Ron muttered, not bothering to look up, "I don't think he'll mind _that much_."

"Harry, how Buck-beak get close to that painting?" Hermione crossed her arms suspiciously.

"Well, I was showing it to Sirius, when he was feeding him, and then I put it down for only a second, and he must been provoked by the colors, or something, because he ripped it to bits."

"Wow, a hippogriff with taste," Ron muttered again. Hermione took a moment to frown upon him.

"Harry I sure as long as he knows you appreciated it, he'll forgive you for letting Buck-beak eat it."

"Harry maybe you'll be a little more agreeable," Ron finally lifted his head.

"Oh, dear, here we go again."

"Well this place Gisneyland, it's ridiculously cheerful, what if we—?"

"No," Harry stopped him in the same manner Hermione had.

"Fine, forget it!"

"Ron, why do you keep calling it _Gisneyland_?" Hermione wondered.

"That's how it's spelt in this thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah I was almost sure it was Disneyland," Harry chimed in.

"It is. Ron can't read."

"I can too read! It says so right here in the logo, it has a G," he showed them the alleged "G".

"Ron, how is that a G?"

"It's backwards!"

"Ron you git there's no such thing as a backwards G," Hermione yelled.

"Well, what is it then?!"

"Mate, it's just a fancy-looking D," Harry told him.

"Well excuse me "Oh Muggle Raised Ones'," Ron gave in, and stormed off in a huff.

"We're not the ones who want to defeat an evil wizard with rides and an amusement park." Hermione picked her book back up.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Questions? comments? I am always open for suggestions! But You Have To Review to tell me!


End file.
